


crossing paths

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Osamu is smitten with Yachi at first sight, honestly who wouldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Osamu Miya never felt like he found himself, but life has a funny way of leading you to where you're meant to be
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	crossing paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwritingforfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/gifts).



> based off of some headcanons robby made up, hopefully I got the right idea bc I really love Osamu,, he's baby

For as long as he could remember, Miya Osamu had always been the twin that had been overlooked, never recognized as anyone other than being Miya Atsumu’s brother. It was almost as if he didn’t have his own identity.

When he made the decision to quit volleyball, that was the beginning of his independence, the beginning of him not just being another half of the Miya twins, but instead just being Osamu Miya. He didn’t like the fact that it upset Atsumu, but when they graduated, he felt.. Liberated.

After that, he worked closely with his old team captain, Kita Shinsuke before working to open up Onigiri Miya. He was nervous, and unsure if it would be a success, but he had a good support system backing him, and turns out that he had nothing to worry about at all. Now he had a chain of shops dotting all over Japan, and he got to do the thing he loved the most, which was making food.

But, still to this day, he got mistaken for Atsumu.

Except for one fateful day, when a girl walked into his Onigiri Miya stall at a Black Jackals game.

***

It wasn’t unusual for Osamu to have a stall at his brother’s games, not only was it good business, but he also got to watch Atsumu play (he never said that he stopped liking the sport).

The game had been won by none other than the Black Jackals, which he was sure he was going to hear bragging from Atsumu later on, and as people began to filter out, he was prepping some onigiri for some last minute customers to eat on their way home. It started quieting down a bit, until the volume picked right back up when a boisterous redhead came bouncing in with a young woman in tow.

“This is like the best onigiri in the world Hitoka! Miya-san is the best in the business, have you met him?”

Hinata Shouyo was someone Osamu was familiar with, had been since high school, though they hadn’t started getting friendly with one another until he joined the Black Jackals with his brother. He was nice enough, good friends with Atsumu, though Hinata was nice enough to probably befriend anyone. He didn’t know the girl with him though.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with recognition. “Oh! You’re Miya Osamu, Shouyo’s brought me your onigiri before, but I don’t think we’ve met, Yachi Hitoka.” Yachi introduced herself, offering him a smile.

Osamu, on the other hand, was a little floored. She didn’t address him as “Miya Atsumu’s brother” or even think he may have been Atsumu himself (that’s happened on countless occasions). No, she called him Osamu.

(Later on in their relationship, he’d come to realize that this was the moment that he started liking her, but for now he just wanted to talk to her more).

“Miya Osamu, but uh, ya knew that already.” He rubbed the back of his neck, inwardly cringing at his awkwardness. 

Yachi just smiled though, “It’s nice to meet you, finally, heh.” She trailed off, her cheeks dusted red.

Hinata looked between the two of them, smiling mischievously. “Well, I’ve gotta go find Tobio, see you Hitoka!” He dashed off before she could say anything, leaving the two of them alone in the stall.

He looked at her, her face turning even more red than before as she looked down at her feet, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She was really adorable.

“So, what do ya do?” He finally spoke up, shoving his hands in his pockets. “For work, I mean.”

“O-Oh!” She jumped, her expression bashful, “I work in design, art and stuff like that.”

Design huh? 

“Say, have you ever done logos before?”

***

It was all uphill from there.

Though she did end up creating a new logo design for him, she also ended up becoming his girlfriend in the process. It was incredible, really, how fast and how hard he fell for her, but he was pleasantly surprised that she fell just as hard for him too. He felt like he could tell her anything, and he did, everything from his family to work to his insecurities, it just seemed like she understood.

She would just sit there and listen to him as all his worries tumbled out of his mouth, almost like a faucet that no one could turn off. No one would expect someone as cool, calm, and collected like Osamu to have so many fears and insecurities buried deep down inside him, but Yachi listened with her full attention, usually holding his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze now and then to let him know that she was there for him. Osamu felt so lucky to have her.

Of course, Yachi wasn’t free from any insecurities either, and though she didn’t seem like it now, she still had terrible anxiety at times, and how at times she let it get the best of her. She even admitted that she used to feel the same as him, like she wasn’t important or didn’t have her own voice, but thanks to her friends (mainly Shouyo she had said), helped her find it, and find herself. It seemed odd, but they bonded over that, and the fact that they’d managed to find their own paths.

“Ya know ‘Toka, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say our paths led us to each other.” He’d said at the time, grinning at her.

Yachi had looked at him and laughed, and at first he thought it was too cheesy, but she ended up nodding in agreement and giving him a soft peck on the cheek. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Well, how could he let her go?

***

Osamu walked into his house after a long day of work, sighing as he slipped off his shoes. He just wanted to sit down and relax-

“Daddy!”

He chuckled as his three year old daughter, Ahri, tackled his leg, hanging onto it like her life depended on it. “I caught you daddy!”

“Looks like you did princess.” He smiled and detached her from his leg, bouncing her up and down in his arms. Her giggles and laughs made his heart swell. “Where’s mommy?”

Ahri giggled, her tiny fists clutching his shirt. “With Nori, I think she’s rocking with him.”

He nodded and walked into the nursery, leaning against the doorway as he watched his wife rocking their baby boy, humming a soft lullaby under her breath. She looked and caught his eye, smiling as she waved at him. He smiled and blew a kiss to her, smiling wider as she caught it.

“Daddy,” Ahri whispered softly, tugging at his shirt. “Can I help you make dinner?”

Osamu smiled and nodded, carrying her out of the room and into the kitchen, setting her down on the counter.

For the longest time, Miya Osamu didn’t know who he was outside of being just another half of the Miya twins, but now, he really felt like he found his place; as a business owner, a husband, and a father.

And honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
